Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 March 2016
02:33 huh 03:19 Chat Log time 03:19 Rahul80 was here last night 03:19 He was obviously a Rahul sockpuppet 03:20 I didn't saw anyone else last night violating rules here 03:20 just to say this because bots wasn't here last night 05:32 Hello dead chat. 05:44 hey 05:44 I just put up what Bot missed 05:44 What Rahul did again? 05:59 Insulting. 05:59 Okay 05:59 There's another Rahul, wonder why? 06:00 Message Wall:Rahul 06:00 Gonna check IP first 06:00 I remember only Rahul V and Rahul Verma. 06:01 Rahul80 was here yesterday 06:01 How did I checked the IP again? 06:01 Then another puppet -_- 06:03 ... No comment. 06:03 Hello :P 06:04 Paskys Frazbear 06:04 Speaking of Sockpuppets... 06:04 Yes? 06:04 That was it 06:05 If it is about IPs, please in PM. 06:08 855 pretty sucks. 06:11 3rd will come in few minutes 06:11 It's that Wind Instrument 06:11 Synonym for the Fa- word 06:12 Library guy 06:12 I bet he is travelling around his country to troll in every computer 06:14 TIme to continue Diamond Digger Saga 06:15 Hmph 06:15 451 wasn't hard 06:16 They should have put "Angry" rocks 06:20 452, pretty good 06:22 Okay, he stopped for this day 06:26 630 DW is UNDERRATED. 06:26 453 DDS completed 06:27 Took some tries, but nailed in the last room before treasure room 06:59 454 gone with the booster 07:40 Chat log number 2 07:41 Chaney and I (Megaphantaze) banned 2 sockpuppets 07:41 One controlled by Paskys and a swear words containing account 08:57 ? 08:58 hi 08:59 1687 is a mixed level 09:05 I thought it was 1688? 09:09 When these even appear? 09:11 In 16xx's. 09:14 How's it going? 09:14 I'm good. 09:15 Someone on FB be like, "I'm from Scotland" 09:15 "Yeah, is that part of England?" 09:15 get to f*ck you 09:15 -_- Seriously? 09:16 Some people are such idiots -_- 09:16 Another 09:16 This is third time now 09:16 I guess the bookworm is on again 09:17 Trolls, ugh 09:17 The guy who is going to library computers only to come here and mess up this chat¨ 09:17 But don't forget library computers have always the same IP. 09:18 But who knows if we don't remember how to see it 09:18 I didn't know Australia was part of Europe o.o https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eurovision_Song_Contest_2015 09:18 My troll 09:18 My sister was a fan of that Russian girl. 09:18 Crap, I forgot to change it to indefinite >.< 09:18 Yep, Definitely that Bookworm 09:19 Olaf 09:19 It's guest appearance 09:20 Means that country outside of Europe can visit 09:20 You set it infinite, Olaf. 09:20 But it's coming back this year! 09:20 As well 09:20 I did? 09:20 yes 09:20 Mega, are you from Finland? 09:20 Yes 09:20 Who was hosting Finland again? 09:21 What was your opinion on your win in 2006 with Lordi? 09:21 Oh Sandhja 09:21 Lordi is good band 09:21 I love their song Hard rock Hallelujah :) 09:21 They only come out in night is good 09:22 Or was it at night? 09:22 But people criticise them >.< 09:22 My countrywas terrible last year 09:23 (U K) 09:23 Last year's semifinalist Pertti Kurikan nimipäivät is gonna be performing in the finals this year 09:24 We were pretty disappointed that they fell in first semifinals 09:24 Sing it away is a great Finnish entry, I hope she makes it to the final 09:24 (this year) 09:24 Finland deserve to win again 09:25 But my 2 personal favourite 09:25 Iceland and Austria :) 09:26 But PKN also brought word "mentally handicapped" in a new light 09:27 They were a good example of that handicapped people can do what n.... 09:27 And Fiona 09:27 ...What normal people can 09:27 People kept saying horrible things about that song :/ 09:28 That it wasn't even a proper song -_- 09:29 I dislike the Swedish entry this year (Apologies if you like it) 09:29 I don't listen eurovision songs 09:29 Oh 09:30 He hasn't done nothing wrong. 09:30 "Surprise Surprise, another sockpuppet" 09:30 Haven't? 09:30 Not yet. 09:30 Eye drops? :D 09:30 I guess I was too confident this time 09:31 Who forgot their eyedrops? :D 09:32 He isn't coming back... 09:32 Ah, it was him 09:32 Chaney, have you ever watched Eurovision? 09:33 Only on Youtube. 09:33 Did you like it? 09:33 It wasn't as bad as I thought. 09:33 Which years? 09:33 2012 and 2015. 09:34 (I think it was 2012) 09:34 2012 was a good year, so was 2015 09:34 but even Eurovision is political now 09:34 And 2015, How did the UK (my country) even get 5 points xD 09:36 Why these guys have must translated these song names 09:36 And people disrespect one of the best winners 09:36 Conchita Wurst 09:36 >.< 09:37 (S)he is amazing at singing 09:42 hi 09:44 I think that Candy Crush Soda is a prequel 09:45 It can't be 09:46 Or is it? 09:46 Megaphantaze 09:47 I know 09:47 My psychic senses tell me that you feel very guilty about something 09:47 I already apologize 09:47 d 09:47 It was a mistake 09:47 So 09:48 I am already sick of being Giygas. 09:53 hi there 09:53 WHO YOU IS 09:54 k 09:57 If I had a flamethrower 09:57 I'd throw it at u 09:57 I would use it to burn this annoying owl that keeps falling off the moon scale: (odus) 09:57 :c 09:58 Candy Crush Logic: ODUS HAS WINGS 09:58 DOESN'T USE THEM WHEN HE FALLS OFF THE MOON SCALE 09:58 Yet he uses them to fly onto it at the start 09:59 yep 09:59 Olaf 09:59 do you miss the wii fit trainer? 09:59 Oh hi olaf 09:59 Odus, wings are not for decoration only 10:00 * Blue The Raptor changes the moon scale to a table made of cacti 10:03 *Fanciful Fort's levels need to be buffed, they're too easy* 10:03 * = sarcasm 10:04 everyone 10:04 big news. 10:04 Wii fit trainer is back 10:07 rip chat 10:12 Well 2016 03 25